


Oops

by dip_and_pip_trash



Series: Phan One Shots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidents, Coming Out, M/M, gamingmas, stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_and_pip_trash/pseuds/dip_and_pip_trash
Summary: It only took one miss click for the world to find out the truth about Dan and Phil's relationship.





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda an AU based from their latest Stream of Overcooked.

“Bye.” Both Dan and Phil said as Phil covered the camera with his hand as much as he could while being a distance away from the camera. Dan clicked his mouse on what he thought was the end stream button but failed to notice that the cursor had moved at the last moment to just a bit away from the end stream button. Normally Dan would double check to make sure that he had clicked the right button but this time was different. After losing their most recent Dan vs Phil, he had been forced into Phil’s cheese costume and just wanted to get it off.

Little did they know that thousands of fans were still watching their every move.

“Thank fucking god. I can finally get this off me.” Dan said, looking at Phil who was just watching him. But Phil just smirked at him.

“I think you look good in it.” He grinned, looking at his boyfriend while still wearing his little smirk. Dan just rolled his eyes and looked at Phil. In that moment, Dan leaned over to give Phil a small kiss on the lips. It was barely a kiss but the camera picked it up and thousands of their fans had just seen it. The confirmation of what a lot of them already thought. Phil’s smirk turned into a smile as he cupped Dan’s cheek and brought him in for a deeper kiss which the younger man happily complied with as he kissed the black haired man back.

The kiss was again short. Dan was eager to join Phil in a hoodie and watch a anime in bed. As he moved back to turn the switch off, he noticed the chat of the livestream was going wild with ‘OMG’ and ‘PHAN’. Dan shook it off for a moment. The chat would often continue after ending a stream until you refreshed the page. But then something stuck out to Dan on his stream management page.

_**End Stream.** _

Dan's heart suddenly stopped and as Phil was looking right at him when this happened, he noticed the look of fear and shock on Dan's face. "Dan?" Phil spoke as Dan rushed to end the stream as fast as he could. Phil's eyes followed the cursor on the screen and his eyes instantly widened. "Did they just see all that?" He asked in a shaky voice. 

He didn't expect Dan to break down crying at that moment. 

But he did. Dan felt as if it was all his fault. Thousands of people had just seen him and Phil kissing and it was all his fault. He hadn't ended the stream when he thought he had. Within moments however, Phil had brought the brown haired man into his own arms and was stroking his back to comfort him.

"It's okay Dan. They were going to find out eventually." Phil reassured but Dan kept crying.

"Phil I just outed us. We said we would wait until after gamingmas. Until Valentines day to come out. I ruined it all. Wait- I could just stop the upload so the stream won't uplo-" Dan started to ramble, tears falling down his face as Phil cut him off with a kiss. He knew this was stressing Dan out and he had to shut him up somehow. 

"Baby calm down. There is no point trying to get rid of the stream. People will have started to screen record as soon as they noticed that we hadn't actually ended the stream. And even more people would have started when we kissed the first time and would have captured the second kiss." Phil said in a soothing calm voice. He too was freaking out on the inside but he had to stay strong for Dan. Dan, who was still clinging to Phil at this point, nodded and looked directly into Phil's eyes. He was right. Now it had happened in the stream there was no going back. They could either pretend nothing happened and face their comments talking about it for literal months or they could just be open about their relationship. 

Dan didn't understand why he chose the latter.

Sitting in front of the camera with Phil, Dan was terrified. They had planned to do a live stream now it was the next day. They were going to explain everything and finally come out to their fans. Despite it being almost 6pm the day after their accidental outing, #PhanIsReal was still trending worldwide on twitter. Dan was terrified. They were meant to start this livestream at 5pm but everytime they were about to, Dan chickened out and put it off. 

"Come on Dan. The sooner we confirm this, the sooner we can go back to being normal. I still need to edit the gaming video for tonight." Phil said, he had his arm wrapped around his boyfriend. Phil didn't want to push Dan to the edge because he knew that the younger man was feeling very overwhelmed.

"Fuck it let's just do this." Dan said as he looked at Phil and pressed a kiss to his lips before looking back towards the computer. They had decided to do the video on the gaming channel seeing as it was their only joint channel and it was also the channel that they had been outed on. 

Dan clicked to start the stream. He then got the link and posted it to Twitter.

 @danielhowell: Phil and I are live on YouTube discussing a certain things that happened yesterday. Come watch us facepalm. 

While Dan was tweeting, Phil greeted all the fans who had already joined. His arm remaining around his boyfriend as he did. He figured there was no point in not doing it now, people knew. 

The livestream went extremely well. They were making joked and explaining themselves. The fans were loving the honesty. "I just can't believe that I came out, probably the most important thing on my YouTube, and I was wearing a cheese costume." Dan said as he laughed. Phil also let out a large laugh at his boyfriend.

"You're never going to escape that you know?" Phil joked as Dan nodded

"Unfortunately." He smiled. Soon they were ending the livestream. Dan reassured the fans that nothing would be changing between them and they would remain playful. 

"I just glad that I'm not wearing a cheese costume in this one." Dan chuckled. Phil nodded as he kissed Dan's forehead. 

"I'm kinda gutted that you weren't." Phil laughed with a smile. Dan just rolled his eyes as they watched the upload tick over as Dan pressed the public video. Both the men sat back and smiled at watches the comments of their newest video pour in. A video close to their hearts.

**_Dan and Phil: Our Wedding Day_ **


End file.
